Alike
by PaperPaws
Summary: Sometimes when there is no hope in the world, a friend can be all that you need to bring your hopes and spirits up. (BB/JJ shipping. Don't like it? Then don't read it.)


Once in a restaurant, soon to have it's end, there was a boy.

He was different from the others because he almost looked human and that made his design unique.

Every day, he would stand alone in one spot, eyeing kids who passed by and asking them if they'd like a balloon or two. Some would gladly ask for one, others not likely as they ran about in the area, playing games.

It made the boy excited to know that some of the kids actually liked him and his balloons. But even with a cheerful attitude and permanent grin, he felt one thing that he couldn't push back into his mind to forget.

That was the feeling of emptiness.

After the restaurant closes for the night, the boy would attempt to interact with the others, in which they would in return, ignore him and carry on with their own businesses. Some had even called him offensive names and treated him cruelly. This made the boy feel left out and unimportant.

That's when he saw the night guard, one seemingly average night. His hopes went up, but he stayed put in his little area and waited patiently.

_If I'm going to meet this stranger, it'll have to wait. Maybe I'll try tomorrow. _

So, the boy eagerly awaited the next night and when it struck 12:00 A.M. on the very night he waited for, he began his journey to the office where the night guard was. He thought of becoming friends with that one night guard and how his fears of being alone would melt away. He giggled at those thoughts and increased his pace as he approached the left vent and crawled in. Maybe his movements inside the vent was a little too loud as he heard a gasp at the other end of the vent that he was going towards. Suddenly, the lights in the vent switched on and shone brightly. The boy squinted slightly and noticed a camera in the vent. Looking directly at it, he blinked and said in a happy tone,

"Hi!"

This frightened the guard even more and as the boy made it to the end and stepped out, this night guard instantly panicked. The boy didn't pay much attention to the guard's reaction and curiously glanced at the flashlight placed on the desk. He went to it and picked it up, taking the batteries out and throwing them aside. He didn't honestly know why he has done that, but all he knows is that he wanted no distractions. Now, the boy turned his gaze to the petrified guard and for some reason, began to laugh before he tried to speak. He couldn't stop and the guard seriously was beginning to get annoyed rather than afraid. But, what made that annoyance back to fear was the fox that lept from the dark hallway and pounced on the guard. That fox bit the guard and caused extreme pain, slowly killing the one thing that could've put a stop to the lonely feeling that the boy felt.

It was all over.

The guard's been killed.

Now there was nothing, nothing to wait for.

He then had realized the red liquid oozing from the guard.

_He's human.._

But, it didn't matter to him either way. He desired a friend, even if that friend was human.

However, no one was left and all he could do afterwards, was watch as the fox dragged the guard's body away. On his knees, the boy looked over to the batteries that he threw and thought, _I could've saved him. I have done the wrong thing. The wrong decision..._

The poor boy had lost hope and believed that he may never find a friend.

But his own belief was eventually proven wrong.

Night after night, the boy stood in his area and his heart cried out, longing for something to heal his wounds on the inside. He was depressed and no longer could he hold it in. He made sobbing sounds and covered his face with his hands. Though he couldn't produce tears from his eyes nor frown at all, the sounds made were the only evidence of how he felt. Sad and alone.

On a certain night, the boy decided to visit the office again to remember the friend he almost had. So, he travelled once more and once he was in the office, began to make his sobbing noises. He didn't want to remember his 'friend' getting brutally murdered, but here he was, inside of the office where the guard was killed. He didn't even notice someone calling him until they spoke louder.

"Hey, you there!" The voice called.

The boy stopped his noises and quickly took a glance around, searching for the source of that voice that has called for him. "Over here!" The voice said, a figure under the desk waving for him. The boy hadn't noticed it at first sight, but checked again and went under the desk immediately. What he saw was a humanoid bot, exactly like him. In fact, the bot looked like an identical twin. Except it appeared and sounded feminine and had different colors. Only the 'hair' color matched. "Why were you making those noises?" The girl questioned, giving a curious stare at the other. "Oh, you wouldn't understand." The boy replied, sighing sadly. "It's nothing important and it'll never be."

"That doesn't sound true! Whatever the reason is, it has to be important!" The girl said with concern. She touched the boy's cheek lightly and stared into his eyes. "Tell me please. What's wrong?"

At that one second, the boy explained EVERYTHING. His feelings, his attempts, his quest for a friend, every single thing. He was even surprised of how he just told a stranger about this without hardly any hesitation or thinking. The whole time, the girl listened carefully and nodded, feeling awful for what the boy had gone through. "How about...I be your friend?" She said, wanting to cheer the boy up. "I can help you fight through your pain and relieve you of your depression. I'll be there to make you happy." The boy's eyes lit up and his sadness was replaced with a spark of hope. "Really? You mean it?" He asked. "Yes, I do!" The girl said, hugging him. The boy, then, felt his sad feelings and pain of loneliness fade away as if only a dream. He hugged back quickly as soon as the girl pulled away from hugging and she giggled, patting the boy's back. "Hey-" The boy said after they stopped hugging, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Call me JJ." She stated.

"Alright and you call me BB."

"Okay, BB!"

The boy gave a small laugh that lasted for a moment, then decided to ask another question. "Also, why are you under here?"

"It's because...Well...I'm lonely too..." She responded, looking down at the floor. "The others don't pay much attention to me and I'm not really sociable. I just now hide under here and occasionally scare someone." The boy put a hand on her shoulder and winked at her. "But, now that you have me, you don't have to hide under here anymore." The girl looked up and nodded. "Yeah..."

_We have each other. I'm not alone anymore and neither is he! _She thought, having a deep feeling inside of her and she knew it was a good one.

The two played with each other, laughed and had fun. They were the best of friends and they didn't care what the others said. One only needed the other to be happy and nothing more.

A certain unfortunate day had came, the boy got unexpectedly shut down and was taken to the back room to be dismantled along with every other bot, including the girl as well. The restaurant was going to be closed for good so, the boss of the place demanded the bots to be shut down and removed permanently. The people got to work, dismantling them one by one. The boy was scared about being gone for good along with the restaurant, although he was shut down. But, he couldn't do or at least try to stop it from happening.

So, the poor boy in the cruel world, was long forgotten along with the only friend who has understood him. However, his phantom self has lived on as a 'hallucination', until the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria-inspired attraction burned down to nothing but ashes.

Forever he and the girl has truly disappeared and the two, wherever they may be , were together, no matter if they are nothing now.


End file.
